


Twenty-Eight Days of Kinkmas

by EmeraldStormborn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Begging, Bondage, Chastity, Cock Warming, Comeplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Creature Fic, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, First Time, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Kinkuary2021, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Overstimulation, Parseltongue Kink, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Roleplay, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smoking, Smut, Somnophilia, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldStormborn/pseuds/EmeraldStormborn
Summary: A collection of twenty-eight unrelated drabbles for the month of February - aka Kinkuary 2021.  Herein lies an exploration of kinks with Severus Snape and Hermione Granger in 100 words.  Mind the tags, as more will be added along the way.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 134
Kudos: 223
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	1. Day One: Praise Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaP999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/gifts).



> _Greetings, my fellow shippers. The Smut Queen herself, LunaP999, sent me the Tumblr challenge about Kinkuary2021, and is my muse for this work; she is helping me with ideas and vocabulary :J. There will be twenty-eight drabbles, a new one each day, with a new kink that our duo will explore. I am excited to explore the writing of them myself. I hope you will enjoy!_

* * *

His hands curled into her bushy brown hair, his jaw clenching in bliss as he surged into her wet mouth. She hummed with pleasure; the feel of the resulting vibration was exquisite on the head of his cock. 

Hermione raked her nails down the inside of his thighs, a clear demand.

Severus struggled to growl out the words she so craved.

“That’s my good girl,” he purred. His eyes met hers as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, and his orgasm ripped through him. 

As she swallowed his seed, he stroked her face. “100 points to Gryffindor.” 


	2. Day Two: Clothed Sex

* * *

“We can’t do this,” she moaned, as he sucked at the delicate skin of her throat.

“We can, and we will,” he growled.

The raucous sounds of the party echoed into the library. Hermione would never admit that the fear of being caught with Snape heightened her pleasure.

Voices sounded outside the door. Hermione gasped and pushed at his shoulders. “Severus!” she whispered urgently.

“You’ll come for me before you leave this room,” he commanded, and pressed his insistent fingers to the seam of her denims, stroking firmly at her clit through her clothes. 

He kissed away her climactic cry.


	3. Day Three: Drugs/Intoxicants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Warning for mention of an experimental drug._

* * *

“What have you done?” 

His low, steel voice cut through the haze coming over her. Her panicked eyes rose to his austere face. 

“I…” Hermione couldn’t get out the words. Her entire body was on fire, flushed from head to toe.

He strode toward her, shedding his coat along the way, and rolling up his sleeves. 

“Severus…” She shivered. Somehow, she was naked. Naked, and aching.

“I warned you, witch,” he chided his Potions apprentice. “Stupid, curious girl.” He lifted her onto the table and knelt between her quivering legs. 

The experimental aphrodisiac he’d brewed had its first test subject. 


	4. Day Four: Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Warning for imbalance of power, subordinate-supervisor relationship._

* * *

“Please, Headmaster, I’m begging you. It would mean the world to my students. This technology would be a huge advancement in Muggle Studies.” 

Professor Granger’s honey-brown eyes were wide, imploring. Severus’ cock twitched.

“What was that first part?” he asked pointedly, dark brow rising in challenge.

She narrowed her eyes at him. After a few moments, she answered, “Please.”

“Please… what?” he prompted.

“I’m begging you,” she repeated, eyes shooting daggers at him.

Severus smirked. “I find I quite enjoy you as the supplicant, Granger.” He motioned her to him lazily, confidently. “Come here to me, and show me more.”


	5. Day Five: Possessiveness/Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Warnings for some roughness that comes with possessiveness/jealousy._

* * *

Her head hit the firm, cold stone of the alcove. His hard body pressed insistently to her front. She was trapped, terrified, and turned on beyond her wildest imaginings. To see Snape become predatory was truly a magnificent sight. 

“I don’t appreciate another wizard touching… my… witch,” he whispered harshly into her ear. 

“It was one dance-” she began, but his hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed.

“Never again,” he commanded, his other hand lifting her robes. 

“Never again,” Hermione whispered. 

She knew it was a lie. To get him like this, she would do it many times over.


	6. Day Six: Cock-Warming

Severus shivered and slid the sheets over his shoulders. He’d never been one to sleep in the nude; living in the frigidly cold dungeons made it nearly impossible to entertain the idea. 

Nearly. 

The warm, soft body beside him broke all his rules. But Merlin, he was cold tonight. Right down to his eager cock. 

“Come closer, Severus,” Hermione murmured sleepily. 

He pressed his front to her back, wrapping an arm around her. She wiggled her perfect bottom against him, and he lined up his cock with the cleft of her arse, resting there between her cheeks. 

He was warm.


	7. Day Seven: Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Warning for an unwitting sleeping person being screwed senseless._

* * *

Hermione woke feeling the steel of his erection against her behind; his hand over her breast, his nose nuzzling her neck. 

She eagerly helped him into her slick heat, arching her hips up and down. Riding Severus with fervor, she gasped as the thick head of his cock repeatedly hit her g-spot, culminating in sweet release.

She rolled to face him. To her surprise, he had been asleep all along. 

In the morning, Severus pressed a kiss to her head, then poured his coffee. “The sleeping draught I took last night gave me very vivid dreams,” he stated.

Hermione blushed.


	8. Day Eight: Comeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Warning for comeplay._

* * *

“This is dark magic,” Severus spoke gravely, gripping her thighs as she rode him. 

“We do what we must.” She rolled her hips, causing a groan to escape his throat. 

Hermione lifted and knelt between his legs. Her hand milked him the way her pussy had moments earlier, and she watched with satisfaction as he came. Carefully collecting his seed in her cupped hands, she turned to lay it on the hearth.

To inherit the seemingly-sentient Prince Family Manor, Severus’ virility must be proven. As Hermione drew the ancient runes into the puddle of semen, they waited with bated breath.


	9. Day Nine: Creature Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Warning for voyeurism. This goes out to all my squid monsters at Hearts & Cauldrons. 🦑 _

* * *

On the precipice of the greatest orgasm of her life, Hermione ecstatically threw her head back - and caught sight of a large tentacle at the window. 

“What in Merlin’s name?” she gasped, pausing her rhythm. 

“Did you forget we are under the lake?” Snape asked nonchalantly, urging her hips forward. 

After a few moments of that giant eye watching her, she halted once more.

“You’re okay with it just… watching us?”

Snape flipped her over, grabbing a fistful of her hair as he slid into her from behind. “It’s just the Giant Squid, Granger. Now shut up and fuck me.”


	10. Day Ten: Crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Did you know in the US, what we call garter belt is known as “suspenders” in the UK? Neither did I. Thanks to my beta for catching that one. Also please go check out LunaP999’s[artwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900728.html) for where my inspiration came from, it lives rent-free in my head. 😏_

* * *

Her eyes roved over the high heels, fishnet stockings, and suspenders leading to black knickers. His sparkled, lace-up bodice fit his pale body like a glove, and somehow - magic, she presumed - his makeup was perfect. 

For months, Hermione had been attempting to persuade Severus to indulge her on Halloween. As her hungry eyes traveled over his gloriously-clad body, she felt herself grow wet with desire that he’d done this for her. 

He took a step toward her. She clutched the pearls she’d brought to complete his look so tightly she feared she’d break them.

“I see you shiver with antici…pation.”


	11. Day Eleven: Size Kink

“Oh, my stars,” Hermione whispered, as his enormous cock sprung free of his trousers. Long, thick, and pulsing, her hand couldn’t close around it. 

“Problem, Miss Granger?” he asked in his deep baritone, making her shiver.

She wet her lips, and stared up at him in wonder. “You’re just… so big. Massive, really.” She swallowed thickly, her mouth watering from wanting to taste the drop of precum glistening on the head of his cock. “My jaw will surely crack.”

He smirked and gripped the back of her head. “Your jaw will be fine,” he assured, “and so will your pussy.”


	12. Day Twelve: Uniform Kink

Snape’s gaze traveled up from the pencil skirt hugging her round arse to the top of her prim brown bun. Each day she wore a variation of this uniform; refined, saintly Hogwarts librarian. He’d never spent as much time there as when Granger replaced Pince a few months prior. 

He quietly strode toward her. Reaching her, he caged her in against the shelves, and his hand slipped around to stroke her thigh. 

She melted back against him as always, and raised her hands to free her hair. 

“Don’t,” he murmured against her neck. “I want you just as you are.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Consensual Non-Consent

She was shocked out of sleep by the feel of a heavy weight covering her body. She gasped, her eyes fluttering open to see the cold, expressionless Death Eater mask before her. 

The eyes behind the mask weren’t cold, though. The obsidian orbs devoured her, their heat searing. 

The Death Eater on top of her shackled both her wrists and anchored them above her head; one hand held them in place, while the other stole up beneath her sheer nightgown and probed her wetness. 

She moaned softly and arched into his touch. 

“Remember, Miss Granger: the safe word is niffler.”


	14. Day Fourteen:  Love Potions/Amortentia

“What is that smell?” Severus grumbled, entering the lab. His apprentice hovered over a cauldron, hair as a lion’s mane from the humidity. He huffed. How many times had he instructed her to tame those wily tendrils? It made him want to twist his fingers through it and arch her backward as he nibbled her neck.

“What does it smell like?” Granger asked innocently.

Without thought, he answered, “Citrus, primarily. Books - newly purchased. And…” His eyes grew wide, and he turned to find her disrobing. 

“It’s Amortentia,” she informed him silkily. 

“Obviously,” he muttered, as she reached for his belt.


	15. Day Fifteen:  First Time

She marveled as he trembled beneath her touch. Her fingers trailed down his long, pale torso. She reached the base of his shaft; he drew in a tight breath.

Hermione smiled softly. “Relax,” she whispered, stroking up his rock hard length. “Just enjoy it, Severus.”

His dark eyes devoured her. “I want it to be good for you, too, despite my inexperience.”

There was a vulnerability in his voice she’d never heard, and it humbled her that he would give this to her.

“It already is,” she promised. “Now watch,” she instructed, as she lowered her mouth to his cock.


	16. Day Sixteen:  Roleplay

Wrists restrained behind his back with magical cuffs, Severus watched Hermione pace. His blood boiled at the thought of her naked beneath the Auror robes as he caught glimpses of her milky flesh.

“Any requests before you go to Azkaban, Snape?” She turned toward him, eyes fiery.

“My mouth on your tits, for a start,” he answered silkily, smirking when she gasped.

“Not a chance.” She came up behind him and slid her hands down his body. “I will have to confiscate your wand,” she informed him, and her fingers brushed over his cock.

“That’s not a wand,” he growled.


	17. Day Seventeen: Public Sex

“Impatient witch,” Severus growled as he freed his thick shaft. He hoisted her against the wooden beam of the Quidditch stand. 

She laughed wickedly as he thrust inside her. “You know I don’t give a fig about sports,” Hermione groaned. “I wanted you inside me.”

“It’s the biggest game of the year,” Severus gritted through clenched teeth, hips pumping. 

The students in the stands above roared as Slytherin scored another point against Gryffindor. Hermione clutched his hair as she soared ever higher. As she reached climax, the announcer cried, “Gryffindor wins!” 

Severus cursed. At least he had a consolation prize.


	18. Day Eighteen: Intercrural

Hermione turned from him as he attempted to join her in the shower, keen on making herself as small as possible. 

“I asked you not to, Severus.”

He frowned. “You used to enjoy it, love.”

Tears filled her eyes. “I’m too uncomfortable with myself now. My thighs are practically tree trunks.”

He stepped forward, taking her by the hips. “Let me show you what these thighs do to me.” 

He bent to encase his engorged cock between her thick thighs, stroking back and forth with a pleased groan.

Watching him get off, she was suddenly very proud of her body.


	19. Day Nineteen: Smoking

Perhaps it was the way his lips pursed around the cigarette, or the way his eyes closed as he took a deep drag. Maybe it was the way he flicked his long fingers to rid the end of ash that had her growing ever more hungry for those very fingers attending her body. 

Whatever the draw, it held Hermione captive; she loved to watch him smoke, there in the rundown garden at Grimmauld Place. 

Snape stood and faced her, his eyes narrowing. 

“Nasty habit,” she chided. 

He inhaled, stepped close, then exhaled the smoke into her face. “This… or me?”


	20. Day Twenty: Parseltongue

Her hips arched up eagerly as his tongue slid in and out of her heat, before teasingly snaking up between her nether lips and caressing her throbbing clit. 

“Severus,” she moaned, hands clutching great fistfuls of his hair. 

His skilled tongue slithered against her with sure purpose. She’d come to him merely for help breaking a curse on a book that required Parseltongue; she could’ve just as easily gone round to Harry’s, but Snape - oh, Snape. His tongue was what she preferred. 

He made the same sweeping motions he would in speaking the snake language, and with it, she came.


	21. Day Twenty-One: Overstimulation

She strained against her bindings, writhing in ecstatic agony as Severus elicited yet another orgasm from her body. Each time she attempted to squeeze her thighs shut to force his hand away, he pried them open once more; a smug smirk permanent on his face, dark eyes glittering with lustful intent. 

“It’s too much,” Hermione gasped, quivering uncontrollably as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.

“It’s never enough,” he rejoined, thrusting his middle finger into her pussy, finding her g-spot with startling surety. 

She shrieked, quaking beneath him from the fever he ignited.

“I. Want. More,” he demanded.


	22. Day Twenty-Two: Facials

“Close your eyes,” he instructed raggedly into her ear as he thrust home, growing ever closer to completion. “You know what I want.”

Hermione obeyed without hesitation, eager to fulfill his every desire. She’d never questioned Severus’ unique desires; what once might have felt like humiliation with another man, was now like being worshipped in the most intimate of ways. 

“Do it,” she pleaded, gripping his firm arse. “Mark me.”

He groaned and pulled out of her; she moved forward to meet him, eyes closed as he milked his cock. He spurted his seed across her face as she smiled.


	23. Day Twenty-Three: Fisting

“Too much?” he questioned, slowly pumping his three fingers in and out of her slick heat, observing the way her body reacted to his touch. 

Hermione took a deep breath. “Keep going,” she whispered, gyrating her hips carefully, eager to envelop more of his digits into her core.

He raised a dark brow but complied, ushering in a fourth finger. She gasped, and then whimpered as he worked in his fifth and final finger without warning. What felt like a bolt of electricity zinged from her pussy to her breasts, and her eyes rolled back into her head in bliss.


	24. Day Twenty-Four: Legilimency

Bent over her desk, ass presented to him like a gift, she tossed her riotous curls over her shoulder and glanced back at him with a suggestive smile. 

“I’m all yours, Professor,” she purred, bracing her elbows on the smooth wood before her. At this angle, her glistening wetness beckoned.

Snape stepped forward and entered her in one swift stroke, tugging on a handful of her hair as he seated himself to the hilt. They groaned in tandem.

He exited Minister Granger’s mind as quickly as he’d entered, blinking in surprise.

Hermione wore the same suggestive smile from her fantasy.


	25. Day Twenty-Five: Feet

“I’m completely knackered,” Hermione revealed, plopping down onto the end of their bed and bending to remove her shoes.

“What did you expect, working for Kingsley?” Severus asked as he knelt on the floor before her. “Allow me.” He set her shoes to the side and lifted her leg, sliding his hands sensually down her calves, taking her stockings down as he went.

He pressed kisses to the smooth skin of her shin, swirled his tongue around her ankle; his lips caressed her instep, causing her to shiver.

“Severus,” she whispered, as he sucked her first toe into his mouth.


	26. Day Twenty-Six: Shibari/Bondage

“Incarcerous!”

The spell came before he had a chance to detect or deflect. Thin cords wrapped around his hands; his arms were swept above his head and secured to the post above the bed.

Hermione emerged from the shadows, hair sparking with anger. He became hard at the sight. 

“Were you not supposed to join me at Harry’s birthday dinner?” she asked, her wand slicing the air and dispensing of his clothes. 

“Hermione…”

She raked her nails down his chest to his cock and grabbed hold of it. 

Severus hissed. He was in for a painfully pleasurable night of punishment.


	27. Day Twenty-Seven: Chastity

Severus took his time peeling her wedding gown from her body, his eyes drinking in every inch of her that was revealed. 

Hermione had saved herself for him, driven him half mad for want of her; now she was his, and only his, forever. 

She trembled beneath him as he pressed kisses to her inner thighs, and gently pushed them apart.

“You’re mine now, Wife,” he growled, nimble fingers parting her nether lips. “I am the only one who will ever taste you.”

She moaned as his tongue circled her clit. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.


	28. Day Twenty-Eight: Wildcard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This last one was indulgent and doesn't fall into the "drabble" category, but it was a request from my muse. Luna, thank you so much for going on this kink-tactic journey with me. It was such fun. You're an incredible cheerleader, beta, and friend; I love you to the moon!_
> 
> _Thanks to everyone who stopped by and left a note. It made me smile. This was such a fun project!_

* * *

“Professor Snape, I would like to speak with you.” Hermione was proud her voice never wavered. She didn’t prefer to have arguments with him, but she felt she very much needed to address his actions. 

“What about?” Snape asked, unbothered. 

The cranky sod didn’t even look up from his stack of essays, continuing to reign down red marks across the parchment. She huffed and moved closer to his desk.

“Did the entirety of my First Years really deserve double detention?” She generally enjoyed her position as Gryffindor Head of House; not so when she had to face the Head of Slytherin. She was extremely protective of her cubs, and he always found a way to denounce her for that. 

“They did,” he answered succinctly, and stood without looking at her. He collected the jars on his desk and made his way to the Potions storeroom. 

Hermione’s jaw dropped at the dismissal. Irate, she followed him. 

“We are done with this discussion, Granger,” he told her sternly as she approached him in the storeroom.

“It’s hardly been a discussion! The entire class, surely that’s excessive?” 

He whirled around suddenly, his glare ferocious. His hands gripped the door frame as he leaned toward her. 

“If you would teach your cubs a modicum of restraint, you wouldn’t be here pleading mercy from me,” he sneered. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes and stepped closer, going toe to toe with him. “Perhaps it's you who needs to reconsider his teachings, if you would rather put them in detention than make an effort to show them how to properly brew.”

His nostrils flared. She held her breath. 

His hand shot out and curled around the nape of her neck moments before his lips crashed upon hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, returning his kiss with fervor, marveling in the way their tongues dueled. 

He hoisted her up against the shelves. Jars clattered to the floor, potions ingredients splattering unnoticed as Snape hurriedly lifted her robes and shoved her pencil skirt up to her waist. 

“Did you come here merely to discuss detentions?” he asked raggedly, his teeth nipping her neck while he unbuttoned his trousers. 

“What do you think?” Hermione squeezed her thighs around his narrow hips. “Fuck me.”

He obeyed, entering her in one swift motion, seating himself to the hilt with a groan. Bracing himself against the precariously-swaying storage shelves, he pumped in and out her, his thrusts punctuated by her pleasured moans. 

Hermione was addicted to the feel of his thick cock filling her up. She craved it, thought of little else these days other than him pushing her against the nearest hard surface and having his way with her. Damn him. 

One of his hands flowed down her body as he leaned back, enabling his fingers to seek out and find her throbbing nub. She was so heated that it only took a few of his clever strokes and she was soaring off the edge, screaming his name. He joined her shortly after, groaning into her ear as his body shook. 

He stepped back, helping her lower her feet back to the floor. 

“Cancel the detentions,” she demanded of him, reaching out to button his trousers. 

His hands stilled hers, and he bent his head. “Much as I love the feel of your pussy,” he murmured in her ear, “your cubs have detention Thursday after dinner.”


End file.
